City of Fiery Avenging Angels
by Mogshawn
Summary: My version of City of Heavenly Fire. Clary and Jace are once more united, life is blissful and sweet. Jocelyn and Luke are finally married and things are progressing for Izzy and Simon. However; our friends are betrayed by one of their own! Can evil triumph? Will Sebastian and his cohorts flatten the Clave and burn the world down? Written from multiply perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters are the great Cassandra Clare's, hail Mrs Clare! Please review and I will update soon.**

**Clary's POV**

"Clary! How many times do I need to tell you? That duck almost succeeded in biting off my face." Jace was yelling, he flashed me a crocked smirk, "Do not start feeding it my sandwiches too!"

"Oh, I'm sorry - do you want these?" I asked and then promptly shoved them into his face. As the sandwich's remains slid down his laughing face – he picked up a handful of grapes and squished them into my hair. By now we were receiving the strangest of looks from the passer-bys, who were walking through central park.

"Hmmm, you really can't do an angry look, can you Clary?" he said whilst I did my best to give him a superior scowl.

"Well, you're going to have to explain to Izzy, when we get home, to why I have grapes dripping down her jacket!"

"She'll understand, a duck once tried to steal her whip."

"Oh yeah, really?"

"Hmmm, mann did that duck taste good!"

"I'm not even going to ask," I said wryly, "Are we going to do even a bit of training today then?"

He looked at me with those golden eyes of his. I could still see some of the flames under his skin, it made me sigh. Surrounding our merry picnic; the casual flow of city life sounded. It had been a week since Jace had been discharged from the infirmary and my training had restarted, boy was life sweet.

"Yeah, I suppose so." He said reluctantly, "First though, please let me go and kill that duck."

I rolled my eyes and got up, "Fine but just don't blame me if you're arrested for the innocent murder of a harmless duck!"

He smiled and then was gone in the blink of the eye to have his revenge. I collected the picnic things and then trudged to the magical warded section of the park to start my training.

It was quiet in the Shadow hunter section of the park, only the odd bird would venture into sight – swooping and singing on the branches of the marked trees. I remember the last time I was here. The Seelie Queen had appeared and had one of her lectures about favours, frankly I don't remember – or care really.

I found a cute little nook hidden in the bank swaddled by russet trees. The greens, yellows and teak browns called for me to paint them, I haven't even _thought_ about painting since the whole _'Cut me and you cut him ordeal'._ Putting down the hamper and weapons bag, I contemplated how very much this place reminded me of Narnia. If only Aslan would jump out and let me….

"Goddamit Clary, I've been calling you for ages!" Quickly I spun only to see Jace, unruffled, but somehow dragging a dying demon in one hand and the duck in the other. "Just once; I would like to visit your head and see what is _so_ fascinating that you can't pay attention when I'm flaunting my kill!"

Startled; "Yeah, Yeah Jace your amazing, I know. What," Pointing at the demon, which instantly disappeared in a black cloud, "was that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Seeming smug; "Caught that little beggar eating a butterfly. First the humans and now the wildlife – immoral creatures of darkness!"

"A butterfly today, tomorrow our butts – we need to train!"

"Finally you are actually enthusiastic about training! I thought I was going to force you to train for eternity." Sarcasm dripped from his grin, he picked up a sword.

Turning away so he couldn't see my smirk, I picked up another sword. Twisting it in my hand – I said, "I bet you'd love that."

"Hell yeah I would!"

I lunged towards him. Everything disappeared in a black smog.


	2. Chapter 2

**The characters are Mrs Clare's, hail Mrs Clare. Please review, they're very helpful (and make you feel special J).**

**Jace's POV**

Bickering with Clary was always hilarious, she couldn't quite get angry – well, not to me anyway. On the other hand, fighting was even better. She lunged towards me, aiming the blade's point on my chest. I was getting a sudden sense of _de ja vu_. Suddenly a huge black cloud swallowed us both.

"Jace! Jace!" I heard Clary call

"Yeah, I'm right here." She grasped my invisible hand but I couldn't see anything – only darkness.

"What's happening?"

"Beats me, clary?"

"Yes?" her voice was weak so I pulled her into me. She relaxed into my body and her breathing steadied.

"You still have your sword right?" I felt my voice rattle through her thin frame.

"Yes…"

"You might need it." I took out the invisible witchlight, fat lot of help that was. Something didn't seem right, the air smelt… pungent. Then I realised. "Clary, quick, get down!"

However; she was already ripped out of the grasp and a strong force knocked me to the ground. _Oh great_, another attack – mann could the demons not keep away from this hot God just for a day? Seems like they just can't get enough, I sharply swung around and my kick connected with something solid. I reached for my belt and drew out a seraph blade, as soon I named it I heard Clary from behind me saying 'Michael'. That's my girl. The knife flared a heavenly light, the only thing visible in the darkness. I sensed whooshing air and quickly ducked driving knife towards the displacement. The knife struck home accompanied by a strangled gruff cry. Lodged into the enemy's flesh, I lashed out with the sword. Stabbing and slashing around the heavenly light; I struck my victim several times before slowly the smog digressed.

I looked around, Clary was staring at me. Wow – she was quick! She looked slightly amused. The waning darkness highlighted her fiery red flames framing her face, with her hands on her hips and a smear of black ichor - she looked pretty hot.

I gave her a confused grinned; "This was…interesting to say the least." With that she burst out laughing. "What?" I whined, stabbing the floor with the sword.

"Your..ffacce!" she managed to say through her howling laughter. She fell backwards, over a root and continued her fit slumped against a tree. Crazy lady, I looked back at my opponent. What? How is that possible? He is still there - demons vanish after being killed. Yet that raised even more questions – what was demon doing within the wards? Wait this wasn't a demon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mrs Clare be praised! Disclaimer: all characters are hers! Listening to Coldplay/MCR whilst writing – mann those guys are good. Thanks for the feedback :J it really meant a lot! Most of all –enjoy the chapter!**

**Simon's POV**

"COD or Assassin's Creed?" - I thought weighing the two games in my pale hands. Dammn life was hard, oh wait – I'm actually dead. Ha, I swear that'll never get old.

"What are you smirking about? You beat your nerd friends at pacman? Or, let me guess, your brain is melting from the sheer excitement of busting up some fat middle-aged men?" I didn't realise Izzy had let herself in. She had been observing me manically eyeing out the two games; sprawled across Jordon's coach.

I got up; "Seriously Izzy, pacman? I need to show you some proper video games one day." I said arching an eyebrow.

"Oh no, Jace once asked if that's what we did on a date." She giggled, "Imagine the comments, the horror!"

"He actually likes them you know."

"Yeah, well he is male and it's kind of a masculine thing."

"Clary's not a man."

"Clary rebels against any laws - social, fashion or otherwise."

This was true, to be honest, but fashion? I always thought Clary dressed well for her petite frame, that green coat of hers went with her eyes especially….. I just noticed what Izzy was wearing. She wore a tight red trench coat with black leather gloves, which she now pulled delicately from her fingers and placed on the counter. Her dark flaming mane was incorporated into a bun with, what was probably tipped with electrum, golden chop sticks. From a guy's point of view; she was hot, although, if I ever told her that, she'd slap me.

"So," She called from the fridge, "What do you want to do?"

Walking over to the oak table, I sat down. "I don't really mind, whatever you want Iz - even shopping." I just said that? "Okay maybe not shopping but really, I'm easy."

Her head retracted from the fridge, she held a beer – typical! Her expression was ecstatic.

"Really? Anything at all?" I was beginning to regret this already.

"Within reason, nothing suicidal please."

The avalanche started. "Oooo we could go to the new Chinese that opened on 5th Avenue. Or; maybe a picnic in Central park, wait no Jace and Clary are there. There is a shooting range a few blocks down. That would be fun. What do you think Simon?"

"Shooting range? I think that sounds awesome!" She beamed and dropped into the chair next to me.

"Whoever would think a nerd would ever handle a gun in real life!?"

"Whoever would think a vampire would be a nerd?!" We exchanged looks and then burst into laughter. Quickly the laughter was cut short by Izzy's phone ringing. Immediately she snapped in open and spoke.

"Hey Jace, what's up" As she listen her eyes widen, her jaw dropped and shock sketched her face. "Who attacked you? Sorry I didn't catch it." Attacked? Who would have the guts to attack Jace? Izzy's face went stoney and she flipped the phone shut.

"What's wrong?" I began

"Jace and Clary, they were attacked whilst training. We need to go now – they need our help!" She said urgently, the memory of our plans vanished.

Puzzlement flooded over me, weren't they in central park? Frankly I'm just really confused; no one in their right mind would fight Jace….

"Who was it? – who attacked them I mean?"

Izzy opened her mouth to speak …..


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot! Yes I am being annoying (mwhahahahahah) but I hope this chapter answers questions ;)! Characters belong to Cassandra Clare, what a hero she is! Can't wait for the movie! Lily Collins is a perfect Clary!**

**Jace's POV**

The black mirrors were wet with ichor and tears of fire. Demons had danced within it. It still looked at me. It disgusted me to my very core, I felt like throwing up. It was dead; I had slaughtered it and would happily do again. I'm not really a sadistic person; I hunt evil and vanquish demons – it's part of my job. But this, however, was different. I could violently tear down whoever did this, and I know who did.

"Jace?" a small voice was by my elbow. I turned to see Clary, she stood next to me with an impassive mask. Finally she had realised to what had happened and quit her laughing fit.

"Look at its eyes." I said, I made my voice soothing and calm under the rage that I felt. She slid her hand into mine and peered into my attacker's eyes.

"No! Is it really?"

"I'm afraid so."

The Shadowhunter's eyes were shiny black mirrors, sleek but rough; they were the colour of burnt coal. Its demeanour was pale and frigid; but it was not just cursed with death. From our distance I could smell its mixed blood, the stench was vile. I leaned over and closed it's eyes and turned around to do the same to Clary's. This abominated creature was female. Its brown hair clung to its face with sweat. Both creatures lay in the leaves, I looked down on them.

"Why didn't the wards stop them?" Clary asked, squeezing my hand ever so slightly. We both knew this was a sensitive subject.

"Despite their demonic nature, angel blood still lingers within their veins. These two must've been new recruits to bypass the wards, eager to please that son of..."

"My my my, such language so early in the day, you are in a bad mood aren't you boy." Izzy must've arrived. Behind me she stood - trench coat and all. She had crossed her arms over her chest and tried to look patronizing.

"Yeah, I'm sorry; I know how young you are," I said, ignoring her questioning look, "Thank god the fighting is over! You'd have a nose bleed or something" Ouch! Frankly I was expecting Izzy to hit me not Clary. "Hey what was that for?"

Clary looked peed, "I'm the same age as her and the only one here about to get a nose bleed; is you!" Both me and Izzy burst out laughing, Clary simply broke the ice. "Oh stop laughing, this is serious, Sebastain is back!" and we stopped. Something white had flitted out the female dark Shadow hunter's pocket. Was it a note?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews; I will make this chapter longer :J. Characters belong to Mrs Clare, who is awesome. Please review. Enjoy!**

**Simon's POV**

**Location: By a cafe in Central Park, waiting for Clary, Jace and Izzy to return from the warded area.**

"Even though I am immortal, they could hurry up." I thought. I was starting to gather suspicious looks from the nearby family, who were sitting outside the park's café. My pacing back and forth was making them uneasy. They suddenly pulled their children into the cheap establishment with scared looks on their faces. That could mean only one thing.

"Hey Simon, quit gawping at the children – I know they make you hungry." Of course; that voice could belong to only one annoying person.

"Oh hahahahaha – **_bite_** me!"

"What's up with you?" Jace said, I turned to see Clary, Izzy with him. Jace seemed normal, his hair was faintly disturbed but he seemed amused. Izzy held a rigid stance, it was unnatural for her to be quiet. "You weren't the shmuck that was just ambushed by your once-was-bloodbrother. Well his minions anyway…"

Wait what, Sebastian's people attacked them? "No way, really?"

Clary nodded, she looked bedraggled and tired."Jace's isn't joking' the dark Nephilim were there and attacked us! We presume they were sent by Sebastian as we found this on each of the Shadowhunter's persons." She handed me two folded pieces of paper, I looked up quizzically. I looked deep into her emerald eyes, there was an unfathomable emotion tucked away into the jade depths. She looked; it wasn't scared but something akin, apprehensive. Not frightened… yet. I unfurled the papers, pulling my gaze from hers. I gasped. I stared at the pictures and then at the people.

"Jace, Clary please explain. I don't think I quite follow." Izzy and I now shared the same countenance. Confusion and slight horror

"We think it was taken from when we were living with Sebastian in the inter dimension apartment. Only he could've snuck into Jace's room and taken that photo." Clary said

"Sebastian or one of a few downworlders that 'visited' him, it is possible." Jace snickered. He seemed oblivious to the fact that the picture I was holding was of him and Clary sleeping … in bed. Her red hair was fanned over the pillow and she wore her old animal tee. Both of their expressions were innocent and venerable – something I never associated with either of them. This was strange to say the least. The photo behind it was of Clary, Jace and Sebastian drinking hot chocolates in some European country that looked cold and gothic. Jace looked giddy, Sebastian looked amused and Clary looked 'happy'. Although; I knew her well, she was faking, I could tell she was depressed and reserved – it was in her eyes.

"These are certainly … creepy. What do you think Sebastian's doing with them?" I asked.

Finally speaking up, Izzy said; "God knows what that basta…"

"My My I would never expect that sort of language from my sister!" Alec had suddenly appeared, cool and calm as ever; he had silently joined our mothers' meeting.

"Hey Alec, finally finished doing your hair and joined us?" Jace said pounding his Parabarti on the back. We all looked at Alec's messy bed hair.

"Shut up, you can't make gay jokes just yet."

"Well – that just sucks!"

"Yeah it does – so what are we all doing out here then?"

I handed him the creepy photos whilst Jace explained the whole attack. I was glad to pass over the weird pictures as I felt I was invading some personal feeling or memory of Sebastians. As horrid as the guy was, you had to feel sorry for him as Jace was probably the closest thing to a friend he had. Clary, of course, was his sister – he knew she hated him.

Alec seemed to take it pretty well, a lot better than Izzy and me, "So why has the douche bag done this?"

"We're not quite sure yet." Izzy said, "Maybe he's searching for Clary and Jace?"

"I don't think he's searching as such, but keeping tabs." Clary said to everyone's general astonishment. Why on earth would he track them and not capture them? Sensing our group surprise, Clary continued; "On the day of the summoning of lilth, I had a fight with him. Through mid-fight banter he said how we were his prize. If he succeeded in burning the earth down or whatever his sadistic plan was, he'd capture Jace and me. If he really meant what he said then I think we should be worried that he is approaching his goal."

"That," Jace said matter-of-factly, "might actually be the case."

"Have they tried locating Sebastian?" Alec asked.

"Yes but mum says whenever they sense him the lead disappears. No one knows why." Izzy answered, "Maybe the item they're using isn't important to Sebastian anymore."

"Possibly but we don't have any other ways to find him." Jace said

"Why don't we go and get a coffee and discuss the matter?" I said, the family from early had emerged from the café and were surreptitiously heading the opposite way. I could use with a feeding.

"Sounds cool, I'll go and draw up a portal." Clary headed over to the near cluster of trees and reached for her belt.

"That was quick, where are we actually going? There's a café right here." Alec looked bewildered. This was the first time I had properly looked at Alec, breaking up with Magnus had clearly taken its toll on him. His navy sweater was even more scrawny than usual and his general stupor was sullen and reserved. Every part of him was unyielding, like he wanted to be somewhere else.

"Alec – catch up! We're going to Taki's to talk about EVERYTHING!" Izzy exclaimed with a huff and marched off to help Clary. The rest of us followed at a slow pace. Jace was casually making fun of Alec's sweater saying; "I must take you shopping sometimes Alexander, I'm sure the charity shop can handle your absence." By the time we had all slipped into the cover of the trees, Izzy and Clary were stood chatting by a swirling pool of aqua light – it illuminated our faces.

"Take your time boys." Clary said, breaking off from Izzy and stepping close to the sweet oasis. She held her hand out to me. Jace took her other.

"We're doing this Harry Potter style." I muttered, Clary giggled as well as Alec. "You've seen Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, I watched it with Magnus…" He went quiet. Mann, sometimes I can be a right douche – poor Alec. I looked away awkwardly just past the trees. Through the leaves I could make out the city encircling the park, green in grey. However; the flash of white was what had caught my eye. I narrowed my eyes; thank goddess for my vampire mojo. I could make out his smirk and his accompanists. On the hill he stood, flanked by dark Shadowhunters.

"Guys, wait!" But, I could feel I was slipping into the portal. I watched as he started to laugh, he waved at me! Sebastian... :(


End file.
